Never be the same
by constannce
Summary: Songfic. Czasem usłyszana w biegu piosenka sprawia, że coś zaczynamy lepiej rozumieć. A czasem po prostu wzmaga ból.


Songfic „Never be the same".

House wyszedł z budynku. Podmuch zimnego wiatru poderwał do góry tumany śniegu. Wzmógł też ból w nodze. Rozejrzał się, a gdy zobaczył żółtego forda, powoli i ostrożnie ruszył w jego stronę. Wydawało mu się, że tej zimy chodniki były bardziej śliskie niż kiedyś. A może miało to coś wspólnego z faktem, że dawniej upadek na śliskim chodniku oznaczałby tylko mokre spodnie i płaszcz, ewentualnie otarcie na dłoni. Tej zimy upadek oznaczałby… nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć. Więcej bólu? Nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić. Podszedł do samochodu, przełożył laskę do lewej ręki i otworzył tylne drzwi. Przedstawił się, a taksówkarz lekko skinął głową.

House otworzył drzwi szerzej, ostrożnie usiadł na siedzeniu, położył laskę na podłodze, przełożył lewą nogę przez próg, a następnie powoli, pomagając sobie dłońmi, umieścił za progiem prawą nogę. Młody kierowca ze zniecierpliwieniem (a może to było tylko wrażenie) spojrzał na swojego pasażera. House zamknął drzwi i podał adres szpitala. Otarł pot z czoła. Wydawało mu się, że to wszystko trwało wieki. Czuł się upokorzony faktem, że czynność tak prosta jak opuszczenie mieszkania i zajęcie miejsca w samochodzie zajęła mu tyle czasu i tak go zmęczyła. _Upokorzony_ to przymiotnik świetnie opisujący to, jak czuł się ostatnio przez większość czasu spędzanego poza domem, gdy z mozołem wykonywał czynności, które wcześniej były automatyczne.

Samochód ruszył, a radio zaczęło grać jakąś smętną melodię.

_I'll never be the same_

_Stars have lost their meaning for me_

Panie w średnim wieku zawodzące żałośnie o gwiazdach to nie jest rodzaj muzyki, którego House słuchałby na co dzień, ale cóż, taksówkarze nie zawsze mają najlepszy gust. House pomyślał nawet, że mógłby poprosić o zmianę stacji, ale zrezygnował. To nie miało żadnego znaczenia, zresztą mogło się okazać, że trafi na coś jeszcze gorszego. Wtedy znów musiałby domagać się zmiany, co oznaczałoby wdawanie się w niepotrzebny kontakt z młodym człowiekiem siedzącym za kierownicą, którego podkrążone oczy, widoczne w lusterku wstecznym, sugerowały, że wczoraj był na całkiem niezłej imprezie, Potwierdzała to też otwarta puszka Red Bulla w uchwycie na kubki przymocowanym do deski rozdzielczej.

House nigdy nie rozumiał ludzi wdających się z taksówkarzami w bezsensowne dysputy o polityce, pogodzie czy zaletach i wadach modelu samochodu którym właśnie jechali. Nie mówił nic. Patrzył tępo przez okno na mijane samochody i budynki, i, chcąc nie chcąc, rejestrował dochodzące do niego słowa piosenki.

_I'll never be the same_

_nothing's what it once used to be_

To akurat było prawdą. House uśmiechnął się gorzko. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, że jego życie nigdy już nie będzie takie samo jak przed operacją.

(…)

Dawne życie wracało do niego nocami. Jeśli tylko udało mu się na chwilę zasnąć, we śnie widział obrazy z przeszłości. Jeśli nie, przesuwały mu się przed oczami na jawie. Tak boleśnie prawdziwe jak nieosiągalne. Przypominały mu się lata dzieciństwa, czas studiów, praca w szpitalu, granie w barach. Matka , ojciec, Wilson. Stacy. Stacy. Były też obrazy które powracały częściej niż inne.

Biegnie przez park o świcie. Niebo powoli robi się różowe, a ranne powietrze chłodzi jego spocone ciało…

Grają ze Stacy w paintball. Próbuje schować się za drzewem, ale ona jest szybsza. Na jego kurtce moro pojawia się plama, stanowiąca tego niezbity dowód…

Ojciec uczy go grać w baseball. Kolejne piłki przelatują przez ogród, a kij, trochę jeszcze za duży, ciąży mu w dłoni…

Wraca do domu pijany o godzinie która z późnej staje się powoli wczesną. Zatacza się i opiera o mijane słupy…

Teraz nie mógł nawet zwyczajnie się upić, nie mógł sobie przecież pozwolić na większą niestabilność.

_nothing's what it once used to be._

Tak, pomyślał House, nic już nie będzie takie jak kiedyś. Ta myśl nie sprawiała mu już nawet bólu, w każdym razie nie na świadomym poziomie, po prostu zawsze była obecna gdzieś w tle. A gdy z jakichś niewyjaśnionych powodów udawało mu się o tym zapomnieć, na przykład gdy oglądali z Wilsonem mecz, przypomnienie przychodziło zazwyczaj szybko i boleśnie. Jak kilka dni temu, kiedy ciesząc się z punktu zdobytego przez drużynę której kibicował, trochę zbyt gwałtownie podskoczył na kanapie. Albo wczoraj, kiedy w szpitalnej kafeterii odruchowo schylił się po saszetkę ketchupu która zsunęła mu się z tacy.

_And the song __birds that sing_

_tell me it's spring_

_I can't believe their song_

_Once Love was king_

_but kings can be wrong_

_I'll never be the same_

_there is such an ache in my heart_

_Never be the same_

_since we're apart_

House pomyślał o Stacy. Od ich rozstania nie minęło wcale tak wiele czasu. Ale to nie ono zmieniło wszystko w jego życiu. Rozstania nie zmieniają rzeczy na zawsze.

_There's such a lot_

_that a smile can hide_

Usłyszawszy te słowa House uśmiechnął się lekko, choć więcej było w tym uśmiechu cynizmu niż radości. Co za absurdalny pomysł. Po co ukrywać cokolwiek za uśmiechem? Jest tyle lepszych sposobów na ukrycie prawdy. Zresztą najpierw trzeba chcieć to zrobić. W tym momencie House nie miał nic do ukrycia. To czego wstydził się najbardziej, w żaden sposób nie dawało się ukryć. Gdyby jednak istniała taka możliwość, najchętniej ukryłby to przed samym sobą.

_I know down deep inside_

_I'll never be the same _

Stacy wypadła z windy i podbiegła do samochodu. Znów była spóźniona. To dziwne – pomyślała. Kiedy była z Gregiem i przed wyjściem musiała przygotować mu kawę i coś do jedzenia, na wypadek gdyby jednak miał apetyt, nigdy się nie spóźniała. Zazwyczaj była w kancelarii wcześniej niż inni. Znacznie wcześniej niż inni. Może podświadomie chciała jak najkrócej przebywać w miejscu, którego atmosfera dawno przestała mieć cokolwiek wspólnego z domem.

Pospiesznie otworzyła drzwi, rzuciła torebkę na siedzenia pasażera i przekręciła kluczyk. Ruszyła. Płynące z radia dźwięki pianina wydały jej się znajome, ale nie była pewna czy zna ten utwór. Pomyślała o podzielności uwagi wyrobionej dzięki pracy w sądzie, gdzie cały czas trzeba było kontrolować sytuację, wczuwać się w emocje i odgadywać zamiary innych uczestników sprawy, po to by skutecznie ich zdyskredytować. Korzystając z tej umiejętności, mimo pośpiechu, złej pogody i nawału obowiązków czekających na nią w pracy skupiła się na tekście.

_Never be the same again_

_I'll never be the same_

_ther__e is such an ache in my heart_

– zaśpiewała Diana Krall. Po twarzy Stacy niespodziewanie popłynęły łzy. Wytarła je grzbietem lewej dłoni, rozmazując przed chwilą zrobiony makijaż. Napłynęły jednak następne. I następne. Stacy nie rozumiała co sie dzieje. Przecież nie potrafiła płakać. Nie od czasu wypadku.

_never be the same_

_since we're apart_

I następne. Starannie wykonany makijaż był już ruiną, a Stacy czuła, że łzy spływają jej po policzkach aż na szyję i obojczyki.

_there's such a lot_

_that a smi__le can hide_

Nie mam już siły, nie mam siły dłużej udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, nie mogę się już uśmiechać – pomyślała gwałtownie Stacy.

_I know down deep inside_

_I'll never be the same_

_never be the same again. _

Włączyła prawy kierunkowskaz i zjechała na parking przeznaczony dla klientów cukierni. Zatrzymała samochód. Oparła czoło o kierownicę i płakała, płakała. Aż za dobrze wiedziała, że nic już nie będzie takie jak przedtem. Nie odkąd Greg przestał być z nią. Nie odkąd przestał być sobą. Przecież to dzięki niej w ogóle jeszcze był. Stacy wiedziała, że podjęła właściwą decyzję. I co z tego. Nic już nie będzie takie jak wcześniej.


End file.
